


橫倉_關於有效戒菸的方式

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 橫倉
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 8





	橫倉_關於有效戒菸的方式

**Author's Note:**

> #愛抽菸的小朋友欠教訓  
> #一點點現實向  
> #47tv橫倉一起搭露營車的衍生。  
> #雖然不是車上play。  
> #只是很普通的一般play(´・ω・`)  
> 沒get到點看完在看看下方說明喔。

窗外的景色一幕幕略過眼底，外頭是風光明媚的晴朗天氣，雖然是有些寒冷刺骨的氣息，卻被陽光熱度平衡了成自己最喜歡的季節。

橫山裹著自己的高領毛衣縮起身子想著。

安田夢想的露營車上率先乘著橫山與大倉兩人，以及一個擔任司機的工作人員。

車輛是很高級且昂貴的款式，雖然自己不懂車，何必花那麼多錢，但想著弟弟們開心的樣子橫山內心暖了起來。

車輛行駛中幾乎沒有任何吵雜的引擎聲響，明明才剛拍完大倉策劃的短影片，兩人就陷入沈默氛圍。

橫山突然感到有些寂寞，不是很愉快的心情突然籠罩下來。雖然自己跟任何人獨處時都不會主動搭話與人聊天，除非在有需要時的情況。

窗外的陽光灑落自己的身上，有些刺眼的光線讓橫山畏光的眼眸不自主半瞇起來。

突然看了照後鏡一眼，發現大倉正看著自己，兩人視線交會著。

一閃而過的緊張顯露在橫山眼裡。

"誰叫你坐副駕駛位，陽光好刺眼的。" 大倉笑著抹了下自己堅挺的鼻尖說道。

"欸、想看風景阿...。" 哥哥無辜的說。

大倉微笑了下算是回應對方，隨後開始滑起手機，稱職的當起網癮少年。

看著後照鏡內，在昏暗的沙發後座露出手機的光影，映照在大倉過於小巧的面孔上。

橫山遺忘了自己為什麼坐在前座的原因，開始透過鏡子觀察起弟弟來。

大倉看著手機時不時笑起來，看到什麼好笑的評論了嗎、還是看到了什麼值得開心的事情。

潔白整齊的齒間暴露著主人的好心情。橫山雖然好奇但更喜歡注視著對方，就像往常在樂屋看著年下三人嬉鬧一樣，用淡色的眼瞳細細觀察起。

橫山也不知道注視了多久，時間就這麼流逝在路途上。

大倉摘下淡藍色墨鏡揉著眼皮說: "横山くん、好想睡阿...。" 還打了個不小的哈欠。

軟軟糊糊的語調，訴說著主人正面臨強烈的睡意襲來。

"...睡吧，到了叫你。" 前座的橫山說。

得到許可後，大倉直接往身旁的沙發躺下，把自己的後背包鋪墊在腦袋下，接著立刻進入深沉睡眠。

橫山聽著大倉細柔的平穩呼吸聲響起，在安靜過頭的車內就像背景音樂一樣讓人舒適愉快。

連到達目的地停妥車輛都未察覺，還是司機小聲提醒著橫山到達了。

橫山被從觀察模式中打斷，傻愣地看著司機。

在對方想要叫醒大倉時被橫山制止了，說著讓他睡吧我等他醒來。

聽著對方囑咐然後橫山輕點點頭表示理解。

車內僅留著兩人，橫山握著司機給的鑰匙，貼心的將空調轉到睡眠時的合適溫度。

小心翼翼地放輕腳步與避免發出聲響，橫山緩慢的移動到後車廂內。坐在了大倉對面的小型沙發上。

睡姿過差的弟弟把蓋在自己身上當作棉被的羽絨服弄掉在地上，橫山緩緩撿起再輕輕的覆在大倉胸前。

在靠近大倉時，橫山察覺了眼前的弟弟有著吸引鼻腔的味道，彷彿沾染了上大倉慣用的香氣，好聞的令人安心。

看著沒有墨鏡遮掩的睡顏，橫山又進入了觀察時間。撐著頭靠在沙發扶手上，研究著對方臉上不完美的肌膚與過多的黑痣。

像一幅看不厭煩的風景，橫山覺得自己可以一直看下去。但似乎受到大倉影響，意識也逐漸模糊起來。

。。。

橫山睜開眼的時候，眼前的長型沙發少了大倉的身影。伴隨著窗戶飄進來的是淡淡煙氣，敏感的鼻腔立刻辨認出是大倉習慣抽的菸草味。

在橫山感到可惜沒看到大倉蘇醒的樣子時，大倉透過窗戶看到了自己，叼著菸嘴開心的向橫山招手。

接著大倉捻熄菸頭，走進車內拿起自己的背包，又催著橫山一起去吃晚餐。

在大倉抓著自己手臂的時候，橫山想起來那個對方熟睡時的香芬消失了，取代而之的是成熟的菸草味，儘管不是很濃郁嗆鼻氣味...。

兩人在下榻的飯店與其他成員會合，一群人嘻嘻鬧鬧的前往附近的餐館。彷彿下午只屬於兩人間的寧靜時光不存在一樣。

吃過晚飯後，成員們決定今夜的分房使用抽籤方式決定。

橫山拿著寫上大倉名字的紙條，大倉似乎感受到視線，兩人無言的交會著眼神。

丸山滿是羨慕的語氣說: "好好喔，兩人房比較大耶，我們三個居然要擠一間。" 

"阿阿，終於能享受安靜時光了，你們都太吵了。" 大倉揮著紙條笑說。

"哪有，たっちょん明明自己也超吵的好嗎？！" 丸山不服氣地回嘴著。

在丸山向安田與村上尋求認同時，橫山默默的握緊了紙籤，攥在自己手心裡。

。。。

經過晚上的聚會後，兩人緩緩無言地移動到飯店屬於兩人的房間內。

不知是否想迴避大倉，橫山立刻抓著浴袍進了浴室梳洗自己。

大倉看著橫山的行為舉止，一股說不出的情緒盪在眼底，悶著臉到陽台抽起菸想緩解情緒。

聽著隔壁房吵鬧的聲響傳出，是丸山他們又哭又笑的好像在玩些什麼新遊戲。

冷冽的夜裡自己卻獨自抽起悶菸，還莫名承受著橫山的態度，一對比起來似乎也太可憐了點。

過了一會陽台的窗戶輕響起敲擊聲，橫山說著 " 大倉，換你洗了。" 

看著橫山的臉孔，對方連眼神都不交會了，閃爍著飄移看往不屬於自己的方向。

大倉又吸了口菸嚥到肺腔，雖然已經吐出菸氣，還是在經過橫山身側時惹著對方難受起來，摀著鼻翼連帶著浸濕的捲髮輕咳起來。

一股莫名火氣衝上腦門，大倉伸手抓著橫山的浴袍衣襟，故意靠過去的說: "抱歉阿，害你難受了。" 

平時幾乎不生氣的大倉也被自己的舉動嚇到，諾諾鬆開對方又拉開些距離。

橫山彷彿一個斷電的機器，沒有任何答覆跟情緒。

看著橫山被嗆紅的眼眸，大倉主動打破寂靜。

"為什麼不勸我戒菸？你現在聞不了菸味吧。" 

明明以前橫山也抽菸的，而且不比自己現在菸癮還小多少。而眼前的情況又顯示著年長自己幾歲的哥哥對菸草味越發敏感。

"...說了你也不會聽吧？"

"...是沒錯。"

"...可是你當初不是勸信ちゃん那麼多次？...還在廣播上一直說，都能做一個特輯了。明明對於信ちゃん就說的出口，那我...。" 

大倉一股腦的全說了出來，在話語即將結尾時意識到些什麼，咬住嘴唇想掩埋自己即將暴露的情感。

尼古丁中毒的自己像被整個人否定似的，被橫山用身體與態度拒絕著。

明明自己是年紀最小的末子，對於哥哥寵溺態度又時不時的拒絕表現傷到了。

礙於兩人之間關係性又或者是其他理由，橫山不知道自己為什麼連一句希望對方戒菸的話都說不出口。

"那、我說了，你就要戒了。" 但橫山抓到對方話語隱藏的要點，勾勾邪媚嘴角說，用的還不是疑問句。

"...我、我不知道...能不能戒掉。" 大倉氣勢弱化了起來，眼神漂惚著不安定感。

換著橫山靠近大倉身旁，"或者...我教教你怎麼戒掉？" 

臉頰被橫山用骨節白皙的指頭輕撫著。

"...我、我我、先去洗澡。" 大倉慌忙逃離了現場。

。。。

一出浴室房門橫山就說著要教如何戒菸，並拍拍自己身旁要大倉坐到床緣。

問著大倉無法戒菸的原因，對方垂著頭縮起身軀，嘟噥著一些普遍聽聞且明顯是沒意志力的理由。

"你自己抽過也知道，那個菸癮就像食慾，跟餓了就要吃是一樣的道理。" 大倉知道自己簡直是一個矛盾組成的人類，希望對方勸諫自己遠離，但是又無法真正下定決心捨棄。

"...而且嘴巴好像少了什麼，好難受的。" 越說越覺得藉口爛到連自己都無法說服。

橫山說著 "這還不簡單？" 然後隻手抓著大倉的面龐湊了上去。

極接近的距離讓大倉嚇到後退，卻順勢被橫山撲倒在床面。

柔軟的床鋪無法緩解任何緊張的情緒，大倉咕嚕咕嚕轉動著眼瞳想找到逃脫的方法。

橫山撐著手就在大倉兩側，向下看著自己寵愛的弟弟。

濕淋淋的髮稍直接滴落冰冷到大倉身上，極淺的琥珀瞳直直緊盯著對方。

"横山くん、..." 

"...不是要戒菸嗎？我在幫你。" 

"哪有這樣幫的阿..."

"你不是喜歡我嗎？這樣不是剛好。" 橫山好心補充了最有力的理由。

".........太奸詐了...。" 大倉邊說邊看著橫山拉近距離，眼神直勾勾的撞進對方眼裏。

唇面接觸上了，像要緩解嘴邊的空虛，填滿著大倉的薄唇。

橫山用豐厚的下唇摩擦交錯，並吸吮著大倉口內的津液。

除了奪取唾液外，橫山運用舌頭逼著大倉融入自己，敏感的舌頭被又吸又輕咬的，挑逗的行為與前戲相似的可怕。

橫山還有心思將大倉的手環繞在自己後頸，看起來就像情人間在普通不過的舉動。

舌尖掃著白齒與口腔深處的感覺令大倉覺得觸感全聚焦在口內。

橫山終於肯離開時，還特意咬了下大倉的唇瓣。大倉感受到刺痛皺眉瞪著對方。

"如何？有緩解嘴上少了什麼的癮嗎？" 橫山在上方問著，大倉聽得出來對方調侃的語氣。

"...才沒有。" 大倉嘴硬的轉頭表達抗議。

"那手現在還抓的這麼緊...？" 橫山歪頭問著。浴袍被大倉抓的過緊，甚至有點大幅度的展開。

大倉紅著臉放開手，眼底卻盯著對方的白皙胸膛。哥哥鍛鍊有加的肌肉在此時勾著自己視線，明明是往常看過無數次的身體。

橫山被大倉的視線逗笑，低吟的問道 "繼續？" 

已經不是朦懂的少年時期，大倉自然明白對方話裡的意思。

"不行...。" 

"可是這邊好像、很想繼續？" 橫山溫熱的掌心覆上大倉發硬的部位，還調皮的捏了一下大腿內側。

"誰被親了都會這樣吧，這很正常..." 

"嗯...可是我想繼續呢。" 

大倉看著意外老實的橫山感到驚訝，對於喜歡的人渴求著自己，果然很難果斷拒絕，大倉的溫柔在此刻展現。

"...那、那那我們摸一摸就好了...。" 大倉妥協做出了讓步。

"好。" 

橫山的手直接鑽進大倉寬鬆的浴袍，拉下底褲把肉莖取出。粉嫩且沒有毛髮的觸感讓橫山感到新奇。

"別一直看阿。" 大倉似乎在克制自己想要遮掩的舉動，拳頭攥的緊緊。面紅著惡狠狠瞪圓眼看向橫山。

"好好好、不看。" 橫山想起末子總是獨自洗澡的理由覺得可愛，寵溺的答應對方撇開視線。

既然不能看私密部位那看臉總行吧。

"あ、...ん、、うん..." 肉莖被溫柔對待著，指腹摩擦敏感軟嫩的頭部，柱體隨著掌心滑動加劇的發硬。

紅到不能再紅的雙頰與額上不斷冒出的水珠，正說明著大倉沉溺於性慾的情況。

"うん、う、...んっ、..." 忍耐著逐漸攀升的快感，大倉感到眼眶酸澀起來。

倔強的在克制不讓生理淚水滑落，儘管已經舒服到想哭的程度。

"横山くん、..." 大倉往對方身上摸去，到達肉莖處甚至被過熱的溫度嚇了一跳。接著發軟的手努力想帶給對方性方面的快感。雖然橫山認為這只是在挑逗自己的理智線，絲毫沒有所謂紓解可言。

橫山不被允許看往下方，只好仔細研究起大倉感到性欲的神情。

對於橫山目不轉睛的直視，大倉感到害羞極了，後悔的情感逐漸襲來，只想讓對方快點釋放。

大倉無法了解為何橫山的手法這麼厲害，自己幾乎快瀕臨極限，而對方卻跟個木頭人似的反應，完全沒有要射的意思。

"あ、あ！" 大倉終於忍受不住，率先射出黏稠的熱液。

橫山穩穩接在手裏，並起身找到紙巾擦拭乾淨。

看著大倉射精後的模樣，眼神朦朧之間透出性感，嘴角持續無法抑制喘息，合攏肉感的白皙雙腿，隱約可以看到藏於臀縫的密處。

橫山悄悄拿了飯店附贈的潤滑液直接沾濕雙指。

強硬的把大倉轉向背面，雙腿靠在床緣下，在對方傻楞的時間，掰開豐厚的臀部撫摸上去。

冰涼的黏稠物直接沾濕乾澀穴口。

"！？横山、你、不要...！" 橫山壓制著大倉的後背令其無法起身，大倉掙扎著踢蹬雙腿。

穴口持續被摩擦的感覺與快感交織，大倉貼在床側的肉莖又發硬了起來。

"不、不行、横山、..くん、..." 雙腿被橫山用腿間強硬的打開著，顫抖的腿根本沒有力氣合起，只能毫無羞恥的展露著。

橫山的莖柱雖然硬到發脹，但是還是耐性極佳的進行著前戲。

軟嫩到不行的穴口向橫山傳達著已經可以探入的信息，被磨著的兩指鑽了進去。

"あ、...あ、あっ..." 大倉感到不屬於自己的一部份深入了肉穴，被擴張的感覺怪異的佈滿全身。

有潤滑液的幫助，橫山進行的開拓行為沒有任何阻力。

"いや、...や、あっ、...あ！" 大倉的身體無法抑制的發顫。抽高的語調斷斷續續的呻吟著。

柔軟的聲線敲打著橫山所剩無給的理智。

抽離指節換著肉莖抵了上去，才剛被玩弄的穴口甚至持續收縮，彷彿迫不即待的想吞噬更大的物體。

"要進去了。" 橫山已經停不下來，即使知道弟弟會哭著祈求自己也毫不心軟。

"ひ、や！、...やっ..." 小巧的後穴被逼迫吞入橫山的肉莖，對方傳遞而來的熱氣讓穴內發燙。

直徑到腸壁深處，軟稠的呻吟無法停止。

"あ！あっ、あ..." 粗硬紫紅的肉莖開始抽插行為，大倉知道已經無法阻止對方，只能試圖把自己埋往床面，咬不住的嘴邊滴落晶瑩液體散在白色床單上。

儘管在浴室內做了多少次心理建設，眼前這個情況似乎比腦內妄想更加令人無措。

橫山輾壓而來的雄性氣場，讓大倉一瞬間開始懷疑自己的性別，怎麼就像個雌性似的臣服於對方。

眼前的肉穴無法停止吃著自己的粗大，被分泌物浸濕的穴口呈現嫩紅的色澤看起來美味無比，讓橫山隨著生物本能擺動著下腹。

"うん、あっ、ん、、..."

大倉羞紅的耳根與染紅染淺的髮色呈現一幅誘人的景致。

光裸的腿隨著晃動打散試圖站穩的力氣，大倉抖著掙扎卻無處可逃。

橫山善良的把大倉轉回正面，眼前的弟弟被欺負的一直哭泣著，伸出手來溫柔的抹掉水痕。

橫山更過分的抬起大倉的大腿直接開始猛烈抽送。

"！や！あ、やっ、、横山、..." 過激的性快感攏照著，大倉精緻小臉浮現被慾望淹沒的模樣。

才剛能接受男人的後穴，被逼著承受橫山劇烈慾望侵襲行為。

橫山平時鍛鍊有加的體能在此刻展示，粗長的莖柱進行著戳刺，肉體間的撞擊聲持續回響在房內。

"横山、、よ、こ、...。あ、兄ちゃん、...。" 大倉一句哥哥彷彿一個出口，讓橫山愉悅享受到直接射了出來。

黏稠精液直接灌滿大倉的肉穴，大倉感受穴內的熱液刺激到連帶著肉莖射出白色液體。

"ふ、..." 橫山冷靜著看著床上的弟弟。

"横山くん、你太過分了..." 身下的弟弟胡亂抹著大量奪眶而出的淚液。

"ん？哪裡？" 橫山挑眉裝作不解的樣子。

"只說好可以摸的..." 大倉扁著嘴說。

"對不起阿、喜歡的人在眼前真的忍不住...。做為賠禮我幫你洗澡吧？" 橫山摸摸弟弟細軟的髮絲，嘗試安慰著對方。

"......" 哥哥坦率過頭了，有點可怕。大倉想著原來哥哥談戀愛是這種意外專情又老實的類型嗎？雖然上床的速度快了點然後又有些大男人氣質。

看著大倉沒什麼反應，橫山又湊過去用豐厚柔軟的唇輕啄了下臉頰。

大倉整個人被安慰到消散了脾氣，只好伸出雙手要橫山拉起自己。

橫山有力的臂膀直接拖起撒嬌的弟弟，環抱著大倉打算到浴室好好進行清潔。

。。。

早晨的太陽準時的高掛著，從窗台灑落的刺眼光線打在兩人熟睡的床面，橫山被陽光的炙熱與掛在自己身上的重量下逐漸清醒。

睡相差勁的大倉頭部早偏離枕頭處，在奇怪的方位熟睡著，還擺著詭譎的手部姿勢。

橫山突然想起大倉的戒菸任務，抓著對方慣用手手腕湊上去嗅著指尖，鼻腔內還是可以聞的到些微的菸氣。

在濃一點可能就讓橫山感到不適了，畢竟昨夜纏著大倉也讓對方無暇有任何菸癮發作的機會。

嗅著大倉身上與自己一樣的味道，讓橫山滿足著占有慾，但指頭的不完美扣掉了分數。

大倉還沉浸在睡夢中，卻感受到手上異樣被弄的逐漸回攏意識。

才剛睜開眼就看到橫山仔細嗅著自己指尖，還伸出舌尖品嘗著尼古丁的味道。

"！ 你在幹嘛？" 大倉頂著睡得亂糟糟的髮尾，一臉驚恐地看著橫山。

" 以後... 不准抽菸了。"

"不行，我會很難受的。" 大倉劇烈的晃著腦袋。

"指尖的味道我已經記住了，你要是抽了我肯定能察覺。"

"...那我如果不舒服到影響工作怎麼辦。"

"找我啊，做些能緩解你所謂像食慾的癮。" 

橫山單方面的下達命令，儘管大倉血液裡面已經融入過多名為尼古丁的物質，強硬的語氣容不得大倉拒絕。

"...而且、你喜歡我阿。" 橫山又再次提醒大倉。琥珀色的眼真誠的訴說著事實。

哥哥此時看起來就像狡猾的狐狸，得逞的表情全寫在臉上。

(了)

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇在看BBQ之前寫的，看完差點想刪掉重寫...。  
> 算了還是發吧( 感覺有點ooc了(  
>   
> #跟橫山担聊到關於團內抽菸的情況，講到當初reco廣播橫勸雛這件事情是真的。(怕有人不知道順便提一下<。不然沒get到很可惜💧  
>   
> #真真實實的勸了很久。  
> #然後又聊到哥哥自己都戒菸了，不知道有沒有勸過其他人。想像了橫倉的關係性，總感覺他不會說？  
>   
> #橫自己在雜誌上說過對菸味敏感(然後他又是氣味控，覺得辛苦哥哥了💦  
>   
> 總之，有一點點喜歡的話歡迎到⇨⇨lofter 泥熊研究室 給個💖。


End file.
